rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Redemption Island
Survivor: Redemption Island was the 22nd season Survivor and the third season of coverage for RHAP. The season featured two tribes, each with a returning player. Boston Rob and Russell Hantz returned for this season following a confrontation between them at the Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains reunion show. This season also marked the introduction of Redemption Island. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season. Pre-Season February 11, 2011 - 'The Survivor Redemption Island Preview Podcast: 'Nicole Cesternino Episode 1 February 18, 2011 - 'Sandra on Rob, Russell, and Redemption Island: 'Nicole Cesternino, Sandra Diaz-Twine Episode 2 February 25, 2011 - 'Survivor: Stephen & Courtney on Boston Rob 4.0: 'Nicole Cesternino, Stephen Fishbach, Courtney Yates Episode 3 March 3, 2011 - 'Survivor: Hope is Lost, Redemption is Won: Nicole Cesternino, Jonny Fairplay March 3, 2011 - Francesca Hogi Talks Survivor Redemption Island: '''Nicole Cesternino, Francesca Hogi Episode 4 March 10, 2011 - 'Survivor Podcast Party: John Fincher is in the House: 'Nicole Cesternino, John Fincher Episode 5 March 18, 2011 - 'Danielle DiLorenzo on Boston Rob and Russell Hantz: 'Nicole Cesternino, Danielle DiLorenzo March 17, 2011 - '''Kell Tells All About Phillip and Boston Rob: Nicole Cesternino, Kristina Kell Episode 6 March 24, 2011 - Gillian Larson Explains the Reality Rally: 'Gillian Larson March 25, 2011 - 'Stealth Esteem: Sash on Phillip, Redemption Island: 'Nicole Cesternino, Sash Lenahan March 24, 2011 - 'Free Bibles for All: Krista Klumpp Talks Survivor: 'Krista Klumpp Episode 7 March 31, 2011 - 'Stephanie Valencia: Live and Uncensored: 'Stephanie Valencia April 1, 2011 - 'Taking on Tyson... Again!: 'Nicole Cesternino, Tyson Apostol Episode 8 April 7, 2011 - 'Sarita White Sticks it to her Tribe on Survivor: Nicole Cesternino, Sarita White April 8, 2011 - Survivor: Marty Piombo on the Return of Elrod: 'Nicole Cesternino, Marty Piombo Episode 9 April 15, 2011 - 'Rob Has a Parvcast: Parvati on Rob, Russell & More: Nicole Cesternino, Parvati Shallow Episode 10 April 21, 2011 - Murphy's Law: No Redemption for Survivor David: 'Nicole Cesternino, David Murphy April 22, 2011 -' Rice Rice Baby: Benry on the Latest Phillip Flipout: Nicole Cesternino, Ben Henry Episode 11 April 28, 2011 - There's No Hiding from Survivor's Julie Wolfe: 'Nicole Cesternino, Julie Wolfe April 29, 2011 - 'For Boston Rob, Survivor is Just a Piece of Cake: 'Nicole Cesternino Episode 12 May 5, 2011 - 'No More Mr. Rice Guy: Talking to Survivor Steve: 'Steve Wright May 6, 2011 - 'We're #3: Rob, Erinn Forecast the Survivor Final 3: 'Erinn Lobdell May 8, 2011 - 'True Dorks on How Boston Rob Can Win Survivor: 'Jeff Pitman Episode 13 May 12, 2011 - 'No Man-Sweater Required: Survivor Ralph Speaks: 'Nicole Cesternino, Ralph Kizer May 13, 2011 - 'Why Stephen Thinks Boston Rob Will Win Survivor: 'Nicole Cesternino, Stephen Fishbach Finale May 14, 2011 - 'Survivor 22 LIVE Post-Finale Show: 'Nicole Cesternino May 16, 2011 - 'Survivor Redemption Island: Andrea & Ashley: 'Nicole Cesternino, Andrea Boehlke, Ashley Underwood May 16, 2011 - 'Federal Express: Survivors Phillip and Natalie: 'Nicole Cesternino, Phillip Sheppard, Natalie Tenerelli Blogs February 18, 2011 - 'Rob's Survivor Blog, Episode 1: A Federal Offense February 26, 2011 - Survivor Episode 2 Blog: Lions, Gorillas & Blindsides March 3, 2011 - Hantz is Hopeless on Survivor Redemption Island March 10, 2011 - For Russell, Survivor is now the Crying Game March 17, 2011 - Why Zapatera Losing Krista Klumpp was a Good Thing Other Facts * Because of the Redemption Island format, exit interviews did not happen in the week when the person was voted out. References External Links * Rob Has a Website Redemption Island podcasts Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Podcasts Category:Survivor Season